Locke
'Appearance' Locke likes to fancy himself as looking like Igor from the Persona series, and he's not far off. He's got pointy ears, a rather long nose, pale skin, and stands at 6 feet tall. Often-times he will be seen with odd-looking shiny blue script on his arms, due to his ability to vacuum up information from computers. 'Background' 'Fae' Locke Legault was a petty thief in Gorias, stealing stuff from wherever seemed easiest at the time, until he got caught up in a...less than reputable group of street thugs (not that he was very reputable himself), but Locke decided to go with them on missions because he needed money to fuel his gambling habit. The group consisted of an Imp, a Will-o-the-Wisp, and a Jorogumo. For a few heists, they seemed to value Locke as a member of their group, and even split some of the earnings with him. But for one heist, where they stole some treasures from the vaults of a Britomart noble, they left him behind on his own, with no help. After retracing his steps, he ran into a penguin Grimalkin named Venerandus, who had clear signs of recent abuse on him. Wanting such an innocent creature to not have to suffer anymore, Locke decided to take Venerandus under his wing, but at that moment, Locke's luck had run out, and he was cornered by an occupant. After many long months of sitting in court, hearing people decide his fate for him, Locke got thrown into battle as a saboteur, along with Venerandus, whose owner has had enough with him. He met a Pixie named Edgar, who was in a similar situation as Locke. But being a Tale of Innocence in a pointless war, and as a saboteur no less, Edgar was very emotionally vulnerable, and had to rely on Locke a lot just to keep going on. However, salvation came to both of them eventually in the form of Fatebinding, and both vowed that once they got to Earth, they would seek each other out. 'Mortal' Matthew Hodgson was...not much better than Locke in terms of legal employment. He was always a troublemaker in school, always pulling pranks on teachers and students alike, especially with computers. His home life is not the best, with his father having abandoned him and his mother to scrape by at an early age, which turned Matthew to thievery to help support them. However, he never stole unless he absolutely had to, or if he felt the people he was stealing from deserved it. After Matthew's mother learned of what he does after nightfall caused her to kick him out when he was 15, and Matthew hasn't seen her since. When Matthew got kicked out, he joined a group of punks who took him in, and used his abilities to get them inside places that had security cameras outside. They even took some time to teach him how to defend himself, should he get cornered. However, after they learned the hard way about his hardly-no-stealing policy, they took that moment to teach him exactly how hard you should punch someone in the gut to draw blood. Luckily, at that moment, a bright flash of light appeared, and a certain pointy-nosed Gremlin came to the rescue! 'Fatebound' After helping Matthew beat up a few punks, Locke and Matthew Fatebound, and Matthew decided to turn his life around for once. He knew that the Withered Motherboard, a local computer store, was hiring, and made his way there. It happened to be open at 10 at night, and the Fatebound manager took pity on Locke. After the manager saw what Locke could do with computers, he hired him, and even offered him a home without batty old mothers or people after your blood. 'Connections' 'Opinions' 'People' Seelie * Luka, Seneschal: As someone who is paying Locke lots of money on...side projects, she's pretty high on his list of people to protect. Not to prank. * Monty, Paladin: A little weird for a noble, but an awesome meat-shield. Oh, and someone to listen to and help. Can prank. * Kaendor: Another meat-shield, but a very chatty meat-shield. So Locke's going to hang out with him more often. Can prank. * Tempest: She's very caring and protective, and hella strong with Mjolnir. Locke feels like he could talk to her, eventually. Not to prank. * Bob: Definitely someone to protect. Not to prank. * Silver: He's very adorable for a Tale of Fury. But as a Moonbeast, Locke has seen him get irked once or twice, which is scary! Not to prank. * Donald: Locke hasn't had much of a chance to talk to Donald, but he seems reliable and willing to chat every once in a while, so that's good. Not to prank. * Simon: As a voice of wisdom in the Waypoint, Locke likes Simon's steady nature. Can prank. * Pymm: The only other Kung Fu dude here! Awesome! Not to prank. * Dean: Very reserved, but very focused. Someone to respect, and not to prank. * Lilybell: Very ditsy, but a good healer from what Locke has heard. Someone to protect. Can prank. * Cyrus: Quite the annoying manatee, but Locke can tolerate being around him, and another chatty meat-shield (so many meat-shields!). He's not sure if Cyrus is someone to protect or be protected by. Can prank. * Valour: Someone to have fun annoying, but not quite to the extent that Zephyr goes to. Definitely not to prank, as long as Zephyr is doing it. * Zephyr: Locke can enjoy a good prank every now and then, but Zephyr seems waaaaaaaaaaaay too excited about making people upset! Definitely someone not to trust, and definitely can prank, just to show him who's boss. Unseelie * Zurik: From what Locke has heard, the ultimate meat-shield, which is very weird for a Cambion. Can prank. * Faust: Locke wants to talk more often to Faust, but he won't be quiet about "getting a job operating the MRI machines" or whatever. My services are for sale on MY terms. Can prank, just to show him what's what. * Felice: Fun guy to play card games with, but he managed to make the chillest person Locke knows upset, so Felice is not one to trust. Can totally prank. * Eri: Quite a fun person to prank people with, and very witty and fun to play cards with. Also the least annoying person Locke knows right now. Someone to hang out with more often. Locke is not sure about pranking status. * Kaede: Hella meatshield and hella angry, but watch the heck out for her sword! Locke feels like he might not even disintegrate, but just pop out of existence if he got hit by it. DO NOT PRANK!!! * Tex: The only other computer guy! Awesome! Not to prank. 'Courts' 'Principles' Seelie * Honor: He sees this as a thing for nobles to fight over, but will generally obey orders, and has even followed rules at times when it benefits him. * Love: Locke is a lover of all things shiny and not his. He also loves to work hard on things he commits to doing, and has been known to care for people sometimes, even if he's unwilling to admit it. * Beauty: As long as things serve their purpose or are just plain aesthetically pleasing, then he can find meaning in them. Unseelie * Power: Power is nice, but not necessarily the people who chase after it. They're usually big and can easily squish Locke. * Passion: Locke can easily understand passion. Passion for life, work (dishonest and otherwise), and good food and friends are all things Locke likes. * Change: Locke knows that things eventually come to an end, and is prepared for when that will happen. 'Tropes' 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme:' *'Motivation:' *'Current Status:' *'Comeback Fight:' 'Live Action' Evan Peters (the guy who played Quicksilver in X-Men)